This is an application to become one of the cooperating clinics in the Optic Neuritis Treatment Trial (ONTT). The ONTT consists of essentially two research components: (1) a clinical trial of the efficacy of oral prednisone and intravenous methlprednisolone in reducing residual optic nerve damage in patients with optic neuritis; and (2) a study of the natural history of optic neuritis. In this proposal we document our patient recruitment potential and ability to perform this study according to protocol. Within a recent consecutive 12 month period our neuro-ophthalmology group of ophthalmologists and neurologists saw 24 patients with optic neuritis that met eligibility criteria for entry into the ONTT.